Four wheel recreational all terrain vehicles commonly are powered by a two cycle internal combustion engine having a liquid cooling system. Such liquid cooling systems typically include a network of liquid coolant carrying tubes which carry heated fluid from the engine to a metal finned radiator for efficient heat dissipation. Considerations of space, safety and economy in the fabrication of such all terrain vehicles has led to installation of such radiators at a position in front of the handlebars and above the front wheels of the all terrain vehicle.
To protect the radiator and persons who may come into contact with the forward end of the all terrain vehicle, such radiators commonly are housed within a protective plastic radiator shroud which opens forwardly and rearwardly. The forward facing surface of a radiator exposed within the forward opening of such radiator shroud commonly is further protected by an air permeable grill. Typically, a gap exists between the side and upper surfaces of the radiator and the inner surfaces of the side walls and upper wall of the radiator shroud. A typical water cooled all terrain vehicle engine has no radiator fan.
A problem created by the above noted radiator and radiator shroud configuration is excessive engine heat. Air flow through the radiator shroud is hampered to some extent by the air permeable grill. Further, air which passes through the radiator shroud and between the outer edges of the radiator and the inner peripheral surface of the radiator shroud has little cooling effect upon fluid flowing within the radiator. Also, the lack of a radiator fan dramatically reduces the cooling efficiency of the radiator at low and moderate vehicle speeds.
The instant inventive assembly provides a solution to the above problems and deficiencies by causing the radiator shroud to serve as a support structure for a pair of air directing and concentrating fins which work upon the air in combination with an air dam. The air directing and concentrating fins effectively widen the forward opening of the radiator shroud, providing an air scoop effect, while the air dam prevents the air from passing between the inner surfaces of the radiator shroud and the outer peripheral surfaces of the radiator. Through combined utilization of such fins and air dam, the cooling efficiency of all terrain vehicle radiators is enhanced, preventing engine over-heating.